Emprise
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: L'emprise qu'Aomine avait sur Kise était tellement grande qu'il pouvait tout lui demander et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Le blond était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir.


_Emprise_

_Bla bla bla : __ Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu ailleurs, je tente un nouveau domaine avec des nouveaux personnages, à savoir Kuroko no Basket, manga que je trouve absolument délicieux avec beaucoup (trop?) de suspense et des personnages hauts en couleurs, tous différents les uns les autres, méga classes, avec tous pleins d'idées de couples, d'OS qui me sont venus. A savoir entre autre des idées entre Akashi ( j'adore les sociopathes ) et Kuroko ( parce que voilà il est trop mignon mais pas totalement innocent non plus. ), des idées entre Kuroko et Kagami (ne le nions pas !), entre Akashi et tous les autres de la génération des miracles, Hyuga et Teppei, tout ça tout ça, mais surtout Aomine et Kise. ( enfin on y arrive. ) Ils sont trop classes trop les deux ( bien que très con :D ) et donc ... les mettre ensemble semblait comme une évidence ! Et c'est l'objet de l'OS qui va suivre. Je précise que je n'ai pas encore fini de lire les scans du manga ! Qu'à l'heure j'en suis au moment où Serin affronte Yosen, et qu'en plus je dois les lire en anglais donc toutes les subtilités de leurs techniques de fou m'échappent encore quelque peu. mais c'est en cours ! Je veux savoir la fin de ce truc ! Donc je continue bravement. Ensuite pour ce qui est de cet OS ! S'il est en rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Faites attention à vos yeux quand vous lirez, parce que d'abord c'est surement nul et qu'ensuite il se passe plein de chose de sexuel donc âmes sensibles, attention à vous. Voilà c'est après tout ce que je voulais vous dire pour le moment, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Les personnages me sont juste prêtés pour un temps, ils ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Emprise

L'emprise qu'Aomine avait sur Kise était tellement grande qu'il pouvait tout lui demander et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Le blond était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Ils avaient tenté ensemble toutes les expériences possibles depuis leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient couché ensemble, de nombreuses fois, dans toutes les situations possibles. Mais tout était possible quand il s'agissait de faire plaisir à Aomine, Kise était capable de tout.

Depuis le banc de touche, le mannequin regardait ses coéquipiers sans vraiment les voir. Il se tortillait, il haletait tout en tentant de rester impassible. Il avait depuis longtemps croisé les jambes pour cacher son érection. Sur le terrain, Aomine ne lui accordait pas un seul regard, concentré sur le ballon comme à son habitude. Il étouffa un gémissement et sentit son anus se resserrer sur le plug qui vibrait en lui. Il ne fallait pas que Momoï s'en aperçoive maintenant alors que l'entrainement était presque terminé.

Encore une idée d'Aomine. Après quelques railleries sur les cris que poussait Kise lors de l'acte sexuel, l'autre garçon s'était demandé s'il était capable de se retenir, même avec un plug entre les fesses. Kise adorait les sextoys. Certes, ce n'était que des bouts de plastique qui vibraient, mais ils l'excitaient toujours. Aomine disait que ça le faisait mouiller comme une fille et que la pénétration était beaucoup plus facile après leurs utilisations.

Le pari des deux garçons était simple. Kise devait simplement tenir avec le plug en lui jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement, ne pas faire remarquer qu'il l'avait en lui et de ne surtout pas jouir. Aomine gardait tout contrôle sur les vibrations du jouet avec la télécommande cachée dans sa poche. Kise se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir et se tortilla de nouveau pour tenter de se détendre. Sa détermination avait un objectif simple. S'il gagnait, il prendrait Aomine.

L'enjeu était de taille. Depuis le début de leur relation, jamais ce dernier n'avait voulu échangé les rôles, malgré les demandes du blond. Aux simples touchés de Kise sur son postérieur, il se bloquait et l'empêchait d'aller plus loinn. Alors pour une fois que l'occasion lui était donnée de profiter de celui qui le baisait depuis plus d'un an, il allait gagner le pari et tenir bon malgré les regards interrogateurs d'Akashi.

Parfois, il se doutait que le capitaine savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, puisqu'il savait toujours tout. Mais lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il tendit de nouveau les hanches et se stoppa en échappant un couinement quand il sentit le jouet butter contre sa prostate sensible. Momoï ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupée à surveiller le jeu. Mais Kise croisa le regard amusé de son amant. Il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre. Il avait de plus en plus envie de partir en courant vers les toilettes, le plug lui procurait trop de plaisir pour sa santé mentale.

L'enjeu était de taille ce qui le forçait à rester sur le banc. Il voulait voir Aomine sous lui, soumis, son visage se tordant sous ses coups de reins, il voulait le faire jouir, il voulait l'entendre crier, il voulait le sentir se serre autour de son sexe comme lui. Il serra de nouveau les cuisses, ses fantasmes faisant monter de nouveau le plaisir. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l'échine, son corps se cambrant et le besoin de jouir se fit pressant.

Il resta encore une fraction de seconde avant de se lever brusquement.

"Tout va bien Kise ? demanda Momoï étonnée.

- O-Oui ça va ... je vais ... hnn juste aux toilettes."

Kise remercia la largeur de son short qui masquait son érection et partit en marchant le plus vite possible en direction des vestiaires. Il sentit le plug vibrer encore plus fort mais se retient de gémir avant d'arriver dans les douches. Il baissa son boxer et se masturba avec vigueur, ne retenant plus ses soupirs. Il songea vaguement à ce qu'il perdait mais se consola en se disant qu'il prendrait son pied quand Aomine viendrait réclamer son gain.

Tout autour de lui lui rappelait une partie de jambe en l'air. Sur le banc, contre les casiers, dans les douches, l'autres l'avait pris dans tous les coins du vestiaire, à l'insu de ses camarades, parfois au beau milieu d'un entrainement. Kise haletait et sentit ses reins frémir, signe de sa jouissance proche. Il échappa un cri de plaisir et vient entre ses doigts, tous ses muscles tendus et l'anus resserré sur le jouet vibrant. Il posa sa main contre le mur pour se soutenir et enclencha l'eau pour nettoyer ses doigts.

Il prit cinq minutes de plus pour enlever le plug, le ranger, mettre un autre sous vêtement et rejoignit ses camarades. Aomine avait un sourire mauvais et Akashi le dévisagea. Il fit semblant de rien et se reconcentra sur le jeu.

Kise fit exprès de se changer lentement pour rester dans les vestiaires seul avec Aomine. Il attendit que Kuruko parte pour verrouiller derrière lui et la seconde après l'autre le plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il geint et s'accrocha à lui pour répondre à ses lèvres.

"T'es si sexy sur ce banc ... j'avais envie de te prendre à la vue des autres.

- Humm ... ça les choquerait."

Il ne répondit pas et mordilla son cou pour laisser un suçon alors que Kise se tortillait pour caresser son dos sous le maillot.

"Quel dommage Kise ... Tu ne me prendras pas aujourd'hui.

- Han ... U-Une autre fois ... ( 1 )

- Dans tes rêves. Regarde moi ça comme t'es mouillé ..."

Kise le coupe en reprenant ses lèvres, se laissant caresser les fesses par l'autre et descend ses mains vers son bas ventre. Mais Aomine stoppa brusquement tout mouvement et le regarda avec un sourire mauvais. Le blond gémit de frustration.

"Pourquoi t'arrêtes ? T'as gagné ton pari, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux.

- Trop facile. Viens chez moi ce soir, ça te laissera le temps de te resserrer."

Kise soupire mais il comprend qu'une fois de plus, il n'a pas le choix. Aomine a gagné donc il a tout les droits. Il se rhabille et part en premier, rentrant chez lui le plus vite possible. Dans sa chambre, une nouvelle fois, tout lui rappelle le sexe avec Aomine. Le lit où il l'a dépucelé, le bureau, le placard, tous les coins de murs, la moquette et même le rebord de la fenêtre. Il prend une longue douche parce qu'il sait que son amant adore son shampoing et remet des vêtements en oubliant volontairement le boxer. Il se sent gêné quand il marche mais il sait que ça va lui plaire.

En arrivant devant chez Aomine, il est déjà en érection. Il se cache avec son long blouson et sonne, espérant le voir lui plutôt que ses parents. Après une dizaine de seconde, c'est bien son amant qui ouvre et Kise reconnait ce sourire fébrile, plein de désir.

"Bonsoir Kise ... marmonne-t-il en le faisant rentrer. Mes parents sont pas là, tu vas pouvoir crier aussi fort que tu veux.

- Hum ... Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de me faire au juste ?"

Pour toute réponse, Aomine lui enleva son blouson et jetta un regard intéressé au pantalon de Kise déformé par la bosse de son excitation.

"Tu verras. Monte."

Ce qui semblait être un pari qui allait bien se terminer pour eux deux ressemblait de plus en plus à un jeu horriblement pervers. Se forçant à contenir ses envies, le blond monta les escaliers. De nouveau les souvenirs l'assaillent. Ils l'avaient déjà fait dans cet escalier ainsi que partout dans sa chambre. Il frémit en sentant son amant dans son dos et pousse un gémissement quand il caresse son torse.

"Hum t'es tout chaud ... c'est moi qui te met dans cet état ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas, son corps se cambrant en sentant les mains d'Aomine sur ses fesses. Ses hanches se tendent à l'instinct et son érection grossit quand les mains puissantes de l'autre garçon la caressent.

"Pas de sous vêtements ? Tu te pervertis Kise ...

- Hum ... Ta faute ... Aominecchi ..."

Kise voulut se retourner pour l'embrasser mais il s'écarta et le poussa sur le lit, venant le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il frissonna entièrement en voyant l'autre se pencher sur lui.

"Je vais te baiser en aveugle ... Je vais te donner le meilleur orgasme de toute ta vie. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Comme hypnotisé, il acquiesça et ferma les yeux quand Aomine l'embrassa fermement. Il se laissa bander les yeux et tâtonna pour retrouver les formes de son vis-à-vis et caresser ses hanches. Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent. Ne voyant rien, ses autres sens étaient décuplés. Aomine prenait un malin plaisir à le toucher à ses endroits sensibles, le rendant comme fou de plaisir.

Mais brusquement, les mains de son amant quittèrent son corps. Kise geint de frustration, perturbé et attendant la prochaine caresse. Il fut surpris quand Aomine le fit basculer, l'allongeant sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement en pétrissant ses fesses. Tremblant de désir, il répondit au baiser avec fièvre, caressant les joues de son amant.

"Ah Kise ... Tu es bouillant et tout mouillé ..."

De nouveau, Kise gémit en sentant le long doigt d'Aomine le pénétrer. Il se tortilla sur lui et bougea les hanches dans sa direction comme il savait que l'autre aimait ça. Comme d'habitude, la préparation fut rapidement expédiée. Ils détestaient tous les deux faire cela, trop impatients. Pourtant il sembla au blond qu'il mettait plus de temps que d'ordinaire à écarter ses chairs. Quand il retira ses doigts, il sourit en entendant le bruit d'un étui de préservatif que l'on enlève et caressa du bout des doigts les épaules du brun.

"Maintenant je viens en toi Kise ..." murmura Aomine à son oreille en faisant rentrer son sexe en lui.

Le blond étouffa un cri en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Aomine, couinant de douleur. L'autre ne bougea pas, le laissa s'habituer à lui. Kise voulut se redresser pour bouger mais l'autre tira ses mèches de cheveux pour le garder couché sur lui et l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Leurs mouvements de hanches s'accordèrent, les gémissements sortaient de leurs bouches en même temps. L'obscurité rendait Kise encore plus réceptif au touché de son amant. Il appréciait les mains chaudes d'Aomine sur lui, son sexe qui se mouvait en lui.

Mais de nouveau, il stoppa tout mouvement et maintient Kise sur lui. Haletant et presque en proie à la jouissance, ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

"Ne bouge pas. Reste bien accroché à moi ..."

Un instant surpris par tant de prévenance, Kise ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer juste au moment où il sentit une autre paire de main sur lui. Il sursauta à ce nouveau contact, beaucoup plus frais. Les grandes mains d'Aomine étaient dans ses cheveux et deux autres, étrangères, caressaient ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Malgré lui, il se mit à paniquer de savoir qu'un autre que le brun pouvait le molester ainsi. Mais, cela faisait surement parti du gage, il se laissa faire et embrasser Aomine pour faire passer son embarras. Les deux autres mains le tirèrent en arrière et Kise échappe de nouveau un petit cri en sentant une érection contre ses fesses.

Et soudainement, il se souvient du moment précis où Aomine lui a avoué son fantasme.

"O-Oh ... Aomine ...

- Reste tranquille et détendu Kise ..."

Le brun reprend ses lèvres pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au deuxième sexe qui s'insère progressivement en lui. Kise se crispe, halète sous la douleur et se tend nerveusement. L'autre s'arrête de bouger, lui permettant d'accepter vaguement l'idée que son corps accueille deux garçons. Il tente de se détendre, s'agrippant aux épaules d'Aomine qui n'a pas fait un mouvement. Au contraire, il dépose de nombreux baisers sur son visage, dans le creux de son cou. C'est un tel contraste avec son comportement passionné habituel que Kise se détendit de lui même.

L'autre en profita pour donner un premier coup de rein, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les épaules d'Aomine, le seul contact qu'il était en mesure d'identifier. Il sentait pleinement les deux hampes contre ses parois intimes et leurs mouvements similaires lui délièrent la langue, le faisant crier son plaisir. Il se surprit à bouger de lui même, s'empalant sur le sexe d'Aomine et celui de l'autre, plus épais et un tout petit peu moins long que celui de son amant habituel. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il ne voulait même pas savoir. Il se contenta de profiter du moment, se laissant guider par les sensations exquises de plaisir qui faisaient vibrer entièrement son corps. A un moment il s'arrêta totalement de penser pour profiter des coups de butoir qu'il subissait. Il sentit une main masturber son sexe gonflé, sans savoir à qui elle appartenait. Son corps se tendit brusquement à ce contact et il jouit sur le torse matte d'Aomine. Deux gémissements rauques et l'arrêt de tout mouvement lui indiquèrent que les deux autres en avaient fait autant.

Le corps faible du blond s'écroula sur celui d'Aomine, sentant son coeur battre fort. Il geint une dernière fois en se sentant soudainement vide. Le contact du troisième disparut dans un bruit d'escalier qu'on descend. L'instant d'après, son amant brun et bronzé lui retira le bandeau, dévoilant ses yeux voilés par l'orgasme récent. Le sourire était encore présent malgré ses joues rouges et son souffle haché.

"... T'as ... Je le crois pas que tu ai osé ...

- Ose dire que ça t'a pas plu ..."

Kise se mordit la lèvre inférieure et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Aomine qui remontait les couvertures sur eux pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Ils rirent de concert. Le blond n'avait pas répondu, mais tous deux savaient très bien qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir que l'emprise qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre était puissante.

Devant la maison d'Aomine, un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts resserra le dernier bandage sur son doigt, reprit en main la peluche porte bonheur du jour et remit ses lunettes en place, voulant cacher le trouble dû à sa première expérience sexuelle.

* * *

_( 1 ) Pour un autre OS ! \O/_

___Au fait je tiens à vous dire que je suis tombée sur un doujinshi mettant en scène Aomine et Kise et des sextoys cachés comme cet OS. MAIS j'ai eu cette idée avant de le voir ! Donc je n'ai PAS plagié ! D'habitude j'aime pas trop faire des PWP mais ... quand j'ai une idée en tête je dois l'écrire. J'ai cherché un moment à quelle allait être la récompense d'Aomine et qui donc allait faire le troisième. J'ai failli mettre un inconnu mais avec Midorima c'est beaucoup plus rigolo ~ Rassurez moi vous avez compris à la dernière phrase que le troisième garçon c'était Midorima ? En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ** En bien ou en mal tant que c'est constructif ! Et à bientôt ! _


End file.
